kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 42
Summary Leez questions how it would be possible for her to kill that sura, especially since Asha was not strong enough to defeat him at the time. Asha replies that she will need help from other sources, such as the Sword of Return. She explains that the Goddess of Chaos, Kali, once created a sword that had the power to prevent both suras and gods from regenerating. Asha explains more of its history, its rules of ownership, and the fact that it is currently at the Temple of Chaos without an owner. Leez then realizes this is the reason they are traveling to Kalibloom, and asks if the sword will be enough. Asha replies no, she will need other things as well, but for the time being she needs to focus on drawing the sword first, if possible. When Leez proclaims she will definitely make it possible, Asha is reminded of her younger self having that same determination. In Rindhallow, Sagara continues to try to get Maruna on board with her plan to attack Atera. He, however, suspects her of having a hidden agenda. He repeats the words of his father regarding the untrustworthiness of snakes and insects, and flies away. Sagara tells her followers to be patient and wait for Maruna to realize how bad off Gandharva really is. Asha's friends join her at the outer wall to say their goodbyes. She has a brief talk about secrets with Brilith while Airi and Ruche continue to bicker. As Brilith urges Asha to return safely, Leez shouts her goodbyes to the city below and suddenly spots Kaz. Leez begins to question what she is seeing just as Asha casts hoti vayu, and the two are gone. Brilith later recalls this day in regret, as she was unable to tell her friend everything she hid from her. But she concludes that a day, once gone, can never return. 1-42 Sword of Re in Chaos Temple.png|the Sword of Return in the Chaos Temple 1-42 Garuda and Maruna.png|following dad's advice 1-42 good byes.png|a send-off with friends 1-42 come back safely.png|a wish for a safe return home Currygom's comment I still have a cold... T_T Afterword Thanks for worrying about my cold. T_T I used to get better after only a few days of coughing, but these days I don't... ■ Now you know the secret behind the sword in the "K" of Kubera. The wing-like part and the staff will be shown later. ■ I didn't have enough time, so it's just a rough mono-colored drawing (it's not important right now, anyway). But I'll have to draw this eventually, when the main character arrives there... Since it's the Temple of "Chaos", all the pillar designs are chaotically different... so I can't simply copy and paste them. ■ Maruna's father, Garuda, the first king of the Garuda clan. He can change to appear almost completely human because he is a nastika, sort of like Gandharva who can turn completely human except for one eye. ■ Some say Garuda's design changed a lot from the Best Challenge version, but he appeared only once at the time, with six white wings, almost the same as now. There's no difference except for his clothes. He didn't have a top coat, and his mask was brown, but that's it. ■ His profile will be revealed much~ later when we get to Maruna's chapter. ■ hoti vayu magic only lets you move to places within your range of vision, so when traveling long distances, magicians try to reach the highest point possible to see as far as they can. It'll be explained more later. ■ If some people can just go around checkpoints, then what's their purpose? The answer to this question will be revealed later. ■ The next chapter, Half (半), is the one I was about to work when I got the call to become an webtoon author. I am excited to write parts of this story that are still unseen by everyone! Notes * Shiva disappeared during the Cataclysm along with Vishnu. This scene was shown in an earlier episode. * The Sword of Return shown here is the sword that appears in Kubera's title art. * Asha's flashback is a continuation of the one she had in an earlier episode. In this flashback, she says the means do not matter. This echoes what she told Brilith after their magic exam: that her path was corrupt from the beginning. * Garuda warned Maruna against snakes and insects. In fact, the Garuda clan is enemies with the Ananta and Asura clans. * Leez thinks she saw her friend. In fact, both Kaz and his brother Haas are safely in Atera. * Brilith feels a similar sentiment to what Shakuntala had expressed to Maruna many years ago, that you can never go back to the days you have lost and the what-ifs that never happened. * This is the last episode of Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For. The title could refer to: ** Gandharva yearning for the days with his wife and daughter ** Shakuntala's sentiments that moments, once gone, can never return; she may have been thinking of her mother ** Maruna yearning for the days with his siblings ** Leez yearning for the days with her village ** Brilith yearning for her time with Asha, as Asha departs References